La primera vez
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Escena extra de Enamorado es con H.


**Ya saben… no soy JK ni mucho menos tengo derechos sobre los libros. Si así fuese… no estaría por la web lamentando el final del libro.**

No es una nueva historia, es sólo una escena perdida de "Enamorado es con H". En el grupo de facebook les prometí que haría una escena con "la primera vez" de Harry y Hermione, intenté hacerla especial. Espero les guste.

**La primera vez**

Una vez regresaron de Francia, las cosas para Harry y Hermione no fueron las mismas, al menos no en su relación. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la pareja parecía aún más cercana que antes del viaje ni tampoco dejaron de notar las cómplices miradas que compartían. Pero, como es normal que ocurra con las madres, tanto Jane como Lily supieron que algo "no" estaba pasando y que sus hijos sí deseaban que pasase. Fue así como, un día cualquiera, Hermione se vio sentada entre su madre y su suegra siendo objeto de un exhaustivo interrogatorio y posterior sesión de consejos sobre "cómo seducir a tu pareja".  
>No es que Hermione necesitara escuchar todas esas cosas, ni mucho menos hablarlas con ellas, pero de alguna forma u otra le ayudó a darse cuenta que sí, estaba preparada y que sobre todo, gracias a los consejos recibidos, podría convencer a Harry de que no sería un error llevar la relación a algo más físico y por qué no decirlo, sería la mejor forma de expresarle cuánto le amaba.<p>

Días después, Harry sorprendió a Hermione con una más que oportuna invitación. Remus los invitaba a ambos a pasar unos días junto a él y su familia en la playa, pero sobre todo con el pequeño Teddy a quien ambos apadrinarían.

Hermione se preparó para todo. Desde ropa que consideró sexy y delicada hasta condones como para un regimiento.

─ Son los nervios─, había dicho su madre cuando descubrió a su hija preparando la maleta y la ayudó a llevar sólo lo necesario.─ Sabes que Harry no te presionará si no estás aún preparada. No estás obligada a hacerlo si no quieres.

─ Lo sé, mamá. Pero sí estoy preparada, lo sé.

Y, luego de unas cuantas palabras y un adiós a sus padres, Hermione salió de su casa a reunirse con Harry y emprender el viaje que tan ansiosa la tenía.

La casa de Remus era preciosa. Una cabaña a sólo unos tantos metros del mar, rodeada de unos cuántos árboles y un acogedor columpio en las afueras de la vivienda.  
>El pequeño Teddy parecía disfrutar más que nadie del ambiente playero, pues desde que habían llegado no había dejado de reír ni de agitar sus bracitos acorde con el sonido de las olas.<p>

Para Harry, el lugar parecía ser perfecto, no sólo por el paisaje, sino también porque Remus se había tomado la molestia de alquilar una cabaña vecina sólo para él y Hermione. No es que Harry tuviese planes especiales para estos días con Hermione, pero sin lugar a dudas podría disfrutar de un tiempo tranquilo con su novia y sobre todo, sin Sirius interrumpiendo cuando las cosas se ponían algo más interesantes de lo normal.

─ Iré a darle las buenas noches a Teddy, ¿quieres venir?─preguntó a Harry.

─ ¿Qué? Ah, no. Ve tú, ya me despedí hace un rato, cuando trajiste las maletas─ respondió Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa y evidentemente con la cabeza en las nubes.─ Me daré un baño mientras no estás.  
>─ ¿Estás bien? Si quieres me quedo.<br>─ No, ve. Sólo estoy algo cansada. El viaje, ya sabes.

Harry asintió, besó la mejilla de su distraída novia y salió de la cabaña en dirección a la que ocupaba su futuro compadre y su ahijado. Teddy estaba despierto, por lo que Harry decidió quedarse un poco más y jugar con el pequeño y así darle tiempo a Hermione para que se relajara y descansara del agotador viaje.

Casi dos horas después, Harry regresó a su cabaña y encontré a su hermosísima novia durmiendo relajadamente sobre un sillón. La castaña no lo sintió llegar y mucho menos escuchó el sonoro golpeteo del corazón de Harry cuando éste notó la vestimenta de su novia, aunque se tomó un tiempo para encontrar una palabra que describiera la indumentaria de Hermione, porque lo que la chica llevaba puesto no era algo que "vestía" precisamente, sino todo lo contrario. Harry sonrió al encontrar una respuesta en su mente a lo que explicaría la vestimenta de Hermione. Esto debía ser obra, nuevamente, de su madre y de su suegra. Era obvio que las mujeres nuevamente se habían confabulado para llevarlos al extremo, por eso no se sorprendió cuando, luego de llevar a Hermione a la cama y acostarla para que continuase durmiendo y él se disponía a hacer lo mismo, mientras buscaba su pijama, encontró una nueva caja de condones y una nota con letra de su padre que decía _"__Úsalos__con__responsabilidad__"_. Harry no pudo más que reír ante eso. Claro que a él le gustaría usarlos, pero no quería que fuese bajo presión, sólo quería que se diese espontáneamente, que sólo…sucediera.

Hermione despertó cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar el cielo. Sintió el brazo de Harry rodeando su cintura y la vergüenza la atacó de golpe al recordar la poca ropa que llevaba, pero lo que más la golpeó, fue el hecho de haberse quedado dormida la noche que había planificado seducir a su novio. No quería ni imaginar lo que Harry pensó al verla en esa facha, se alegró enormemente de verlo aún dormido, por lo que se levantó y se vistió para el nuevo día.

Cuando Harry despertó, faltaba sólo poco para la hora de almuerzo. Hermione no estaba en la cabaña por lo que supuso estaría donde Remus. Se vistió rápidamente y salió. No había caminado ni dos metros cuando distinguió a lo lejos, cerca de la playa, la figura de una hermosa mujer que caminaba en su dirección.

La misteriosa mujer llevaba el pelo largo y liso suelto tras su espalda, una ajustada camiseta que no hacía más que marcar las apetecibles curvas de su cuerpo y qué decir de la cortísima y entallada falda que llevaba, hacía parecer que sus piernas medían kilómetros. Pero, lo que más gustó a Harry fue la sonrisa de aquella mujer. Esa sonrisa podría derretir un iceberg, pensó Harry.

─ Cierra la boca, Harry. Dejarás un charco.

─ ¡Estás hermosa, amor!─ alabó Harry a su novia, que por fin había terminado de acercarse. Ella se encogió de hombros.

─ Desperté demasiado temprano. Algo tenía que hacer mientras todos dormían─ respondió como si nada, mientras tocaba su pelo.─ Venía a buscarte, haremos un picnic en la playa para el almuerzo.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Remus y Tonks los invitaron a pasear por el pueblo durante la tarde y todos disfrutaron de las maravillas que el pueblo ofrecía a sus visitantes. Cuando ya caía la tarde y luego de cenar en uno de los restaurantes del pueblo, regresaron a las cabañas. Aún era temprano cuando bajaron del auto, el sol seguía iluminando el cielo, pero su color era ya casi rojizo y comenzaba poco a poco a adentrarse en el mar.

─ ¡Qué hermosa puesta de sol!─ declaró Tonks─ Vayan a caminar, chicos. No pierdan la oportunidad de compartir este momento mágico. Nosotros iremos a hacer dormir a este gordinflón.

Teddy rió por las atenciones de su madre y Harry Hermione se despidieron de sus anfitriones para hacer lo que Tonks les había aconsejado, disfrutar de la mágica puesta de sol.

─ Es hermoso─ dijo Hermione, una vez sentada en la arena disfrutando del paisaje.

─ Lo es─ afirmó su novio abrazándola desde atrás.

Hermione recostó su espalda en el pecho de Harry. Juntos observaron el descenso del sol y jugaron como dos niños a buscar figuras en la sombra que el sol dejaba sobre el mar. La noche ya caía sobre la joven pareja, pero ellos estaban aún ahí, sentados, sólo disfrutando el uno del otro y del calmante sonido del mar.

─ Te amo─ dijo Harry, besando el cuello de su novia.

─ Te amo también─ devolvió Hermione, girando para así besar a Harry.

El beso que compartieron se tornó cada vez más necesitado. Harry cayó de espaldas con Hermione sobre él. Ninguno dijo nada. Continuaron besándose con una necesidad que ninguno creía posible y a la que no querían poner freno. Sólo se dejaron llevar.

Harry giró quedando sobre el cuerpo jadeante de su novia, su respiración también era algo forzada, pero no importaba. Estaba besando a Hermione, lo que era equivalente a estar en el cielo. Bajó su cabeza y dejó una fila de besos en la columna de su cuello. Hermione gimió y acarició la espalda de Harry adentrando sus manos por debajo de su ropa.

Él levantó poco a poco la falda hasta sus caderas, dejando al descubierto la parte inferior de su cuerpo a su mirada fija, caliente y hambrienta. Tembló mientras le apartaba sus piernas a fin de poder mirar el lugar más privado de su cuerpo.

Por instinto ella iba a juntar los tobillos, pero se forzó a sí misma a no hacerlo. Se abrió para él y contuvo el aliento mientras él observaba con tanta ansia que era casi doloroso.

Trazó con su mano el estómago, y el exterior del muslo. Entonces muy lentamente, pasó su mano sobre el interior del muslo, haciéndola arder y temblar, todo al mismo tiempo. Hermione cerró sus ojos y gimió cuando sus dedos investigadores tocaron la carne virgen que palpitaba entre sus piernas, sobre la delgada tela de su ropa interior.

Su cabeza se inundó con el extraño sentimiento de él acariciándola y llenándola. Él le separó las piernas aun más, entonces deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, explorando profundamente, haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

Gimió mientras él movía su mano y colocaba su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Ella sintió su rígida erección contra el interior de su muslo.

–Es mejor que paremos, amor.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo contempló. Él en realidad no quería parar, lo veía en sus ojos.

–No quiero que pares, Harry. Te amo.

–Te amo, Hermione –murmuró él–. Pero es mejor que paremos, no es el lugar adecuado

─ Aquí es perfecto, Harry. ¿O no quieres hacerlo?─preguntó asustada. Él se inclinó y la besó tiernamente.

─ Quiero hacerlo, pero…─ él dudó─ no traigo condones.

Ella sonrió y empujó su cabeza para así poder besarlo.

─ No te preocupes por eso. No harán falta.

Él entendió a lo que se refería. La besó nuevamente y continuó explorando su cuerpo. La ropa dejó de ser cómoda sobre su cuerpo y fue dejada de lado.

─Te amo, Hermione. Siempre. ─luego se deslizó dentro de ella.

Se tensó frente el dolor que le causaba mientras desgarraba su himen y la llenaba completamente. Mordió su labio y lo mantuvo cerca mientras él lentamente se mecía contra ella.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó Harry, deteniéndose. Su semblante evidentemente preocupado.

─ Nunca he estado mejor.

─ Tampoco yo. Es mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé que sería. Eres mucho más hermosa que en mis sueños.

El corazón de Hermione corrió. Sonriendo, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, desnudas. Ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que sus narices se tocaran.

─ Te amo, Harry.

* * *

><p>Por fin! Prometí esta escena hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero no había tenido tiempo de terminarla, no es que ahora lo tenga, pero cuando la inspiración llega es mejor no hacerla esperar.<p>

Espero les gustara, es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon tan detallado, aunque tampoco es tanto, aún así necesite algo de ayuda extra, pero creo que salió bien. ¿O no?  
>Y…sé que preguntarán por el epílogo de Enamorado es con H. Yo también me pregunto por él, pero… no sé dónde está! He perdido un montón de archivos y no quiero tener que reescribir ese epílogo porque me costó mucho llegar a terminar uno que fuese "aceptable".<br>Dentro de unas semanas ya volveré a escribir, espero. Porque ya quedaré libre y con tiempo extra.

Un beso a todos! Los veo en los comentarios…quiero comentarios! Jeje  
>También los espero en el grupo en facebook "Harmony hasta la tumba!".<p>

Besos!

Ale


End file.
